Inspiration
by HM-Babe
Summary: Jim meets a girl who turns out to be the daughter of a captain. He goes on a voyage with her and her father and finds more than the open sky.
1. A Meeting

**Inspiration**

**Chapter 1: A Meeting**

Jim Hawkins was riding his solar surfer high up in the sky. Feeling the sky was all he wanted to do. His short brown hair blew in the wind as he opened his ocean-blue eyes to look around. He saw the hazy town below him as he soared.

Just then, he heard a siren following him. He descended to the ground., then entered his home and workplace, the Benbow Inn escorted by the tall , skinny robocops.

"Jim!" cried Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother. Her hair sticking to her face from the sweat. Her green eyes full of anger and sorrow at the same time.

"Another violation, ma'am," said the robocop handing her a ticket. "Please keep this boy under control." The other robocop said while they both exited the inn. Sarah looked at the ticket and shook her head.

"Mom I-" Jim began, but was interrupted by his mother.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your infamous excuses. Just go bus the tables or something," she said furiously while turning away from him.

Jim picked up an small, empty tub, and did as he was told.

Then a girl entered the inn. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and her brown eyes shinning in the light.

"Excuse me for intruding," she began as she walked up to Sarah, "but do you have a job opening avalible?"

Sarah nodded and, together, they discussed the details silently as Jim walked over to the kitchen and stood at the wall near the door staring at her. She seemed to have taken notice because she let out a soft giggled and walked up to him.

"Hi there," she said, smiling, as she held out her hand.

"Uh...hi," was all he could manage to say as he shook her hand.

"I'm Danielle Garnette, the new dish-washer," she introduced politely. "You must be James."

"Jim..." he corrected as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Danni, why don't you head for the kitchen? I'm sure there are some dishes you can start on today," Sarah interrupted. With that, the pretty girl was on her way.

"Wow.." Jim whispered to himself as he picked up the tub and began to clear tables.

"So? What do you think?" his mother asked.

"About what?" Jim questioned, trying to cover up his blushing face.

"About Danni."

"Who?"

"Danielle Garnette, the new worker."

"She goes by Danni? I had no idea," Jim lied. He turned around as if to end the conversation, entered the kitchen, and was once again face-to-face with the pretty girl.

"Oh, hello, Jim!" Danni chirped, not meaning to stay for a full-on conversation. She knew work was to be done.

Jim almost dropped his tub but he made sure not to. He set it down next to the sink.

"H-hello," he mumbled, stuttering, trying to sound casual. Danielle began to wash the dishes, and Jim noticed his eyes were drawing toward her torso. She turned a little to put a dish away and saw him staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked while chuckling.

"Well, I, uh..." he started, but was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Danni ran over to answer it.

"Hello, Benbow Inn, how may I help you?"

There was a short pause.

"Father?" she questioned. There was another pause, and then she nodded.

"That would be...incredible! I would love that so much!" She smiled and giggled. Jim sat there gazing at her and admiring her smile.

"Okay, father, I'll see you soon. Good bye!" she said in a sing-song voice, then she hung up the phone.

"Your father?" Jim asked.

"Yep! He's taking me on his next voyage and he's coming by soon," she answerd happily while sitting down across from him.

"Voyage?"

"Yes, my father is a captain of a ship, the Pheonix."

Jim's eyes grew wide. "So you're telling me that your father is Captain Garnette, one of the greatest captains that ever lived?" He said while trying to maintain his composure.

"That's right," she replied calmly.

"Wow..." he whispered with astonishment in his voice. "I've always wanted to go on a ship and sail the open sky..." he sighed. "What's it like?"

"Well..." she began, "I don't really know... I've never been on a voyage with my father."

Just then they heard a loud banging at the door and they both exited the kitchen. They door opened and a tall, burly, man entered.

"Father!" cried Danni as she ran into the arms of the man.

"Danni girl!" he replied back with a hug.

She released herself from the hug. "I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"Well I was closer to this Inn than I thought."

She beamed. She turned around to see Jim their in shock. "Oh right." she began while taking Jim's arm and walking him closer, "this is my friend, Jim."

"Well any friend of Danni girl's is a friend of mine," he laughed and patted him on the back.

"And this is his mother, the owner of the inn," she said motioning toward Sarah.

Captain Garnette walked over to Sarah and tipped his hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." he said.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said while bowing slightly. "Why don't you three sit down and chat a while and I bring out something to drink." The three agreed, and they found a table to sit down at.

"Jim says that he's wants to go on a voyage someday, Father," Danni exclaimed to him.

"Is that right, son?" he said.

"Yes, sir. I've always liked ships and I 've wanted to sail one ever since I was little and I hope I do someday."

The captain laughed. "Why wait 'til someday? You can come on this voyage with Danni and me!"

"But my mom-" Jim started.

"Now, now, you go pack your things and leave your mom to me," he said with a chuckle. Excited, Jim ran up the stairs to pack his belongings. When he finished, he ran back downstairs and caught his mother. She was glaring.

"No." she remarked. "I don't want my son on a ship with a bunch of strangers." She turned toward Captain Garnette.

"But Mom," Jim complained, "Captain Garnette has always had a brave and dependable crew, all of whom he knows personally. And, no one has ever gotten any injury worse than a splinter while he's captained the ship."

It was the Captain's turn to talk now. "Ma'am, I assure you that Jim here will be in safe hands on my ship," he remarked.

Jim's mother sighed wistfully, "Alright... you can go, I suppose."

Jim looked up hopefully. "What! Do you really mean it!"

"Yes, yes, but if you come back with so much as a paper cut, you're going to be grounded until you're 62." she laughed.

"Well, we'd better get going now," Captain Garnette intruded, not intending to sound impolite. He got out of the seat of his chair.

"Okay, bye, Mom!" Jim shouted to her while throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Good bye Jim" Sarah whispered as she held on to her locket. "Be safe"

The three voyagers made their way out of the Inn, and thus began the adventure of Jim and Danielle and Captain Garnette.


	2. Paul Quincy

**A/N:This is supposed to be chapter 3 but I turned chapter 1 and 2 into one chapter and edited it. Thanks for the help Fairy Friend. And I want to thank my biggest fan RoCkOuTlOuD. Enjoy and please reveiw.**

**Inspiration**

**Chapter 2: Paul Quincy**

Jim and Danni boarded the ship together and Jim was looking at everything in astonishment.

"So this is The Pheonix..."he trailed off.

Just then a muscular man walked by and shoved Jim down to the ground.

He walked up to Danni and smiled. "My name is Paul Quincy ma'am and what might yours be?" he asked while taking her and bending down to kiss it.

She pulled it way and said,"I'm Danielle Garnette, the captain's daughter"

"Well I thought you were so beautiful I just had to come over and see if a real angel is aboard the ship. And indeed an angel is" he said slyly.

"uh well...I..uh..." she stammered. Then she grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him towards her. "This is Jim Hawkins"

"Jim" Paul said while holding out his hand but Jim didn't take it. Paul just shrugged.

"I better be getting back to my work. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Garnette." he bowed and walked away.

Danni looked off in the distance and saw the sun was hanging low.

"Oh Jim!" she cried.

"What?" he asked with concern.

"I have to draw you...in this light it's perfect. Come over here" She said while walking over to the side of the ship. She told him to sit on the side with his leg dangling down.

"Perfect" she said while pulling out her art book and she began to draw.

Jim stared at her when she was looking down at her art book and averted his eyes when she looked up.

'What is it with this girl.' he thought to himself.

Danni sketched out the picture as Jim stared at her with wonder. Everytime she looked up at him he looked away. He didn't want her to see him or his feelings.

'What am I doing this? Can I really have feelings for a girl I just met?' he asked himself.

"Ok done" Danni said as she walked over to Jim and sat on the side of the ship very close to him. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing" he said while staring at the picture.

Then Jim leaned closer and closer to Danni until their lips almost touched.

"Danni, girl. Jim." called Captain Garnette right before Jim and danni kissed.

"Yes, Father?" answerd Danni.

"C'mon and get some grub!" he called back.

"Ooh. C'mon, Jim. The cook makes the best food in the whole galaxy" Danni said as she jumped off the side of the ship, grabbed Jim's hand, and headed for the galley.

As they entered the room they smelled something delicious and started to head for their seats.

Paul came in and pushed Jim out of his way and sat nect to Danni. Jim walked around the table and sat in front of her.

"Danni,girl!" yelled the cook over the loud talking of the crew members. "Come ere a minut and taste this ere stew!" (**A/N: these are not spelling errors he just talks like that)**

Danni got up and went over to the cook.

Paul grabbed Jim's collar over the table and pulled him up close. "Stay away from Danni. You hear me, boy?" he said angrily.

"I'm not gonna stay away from her." he said in a disobeidient tone.

"Mark me, she'll be mine by the end of this journey. You got that, boy?" he said even more anrily.

Just then Danni walked up and sat down and Paul let go of Jim's collar.

"Uh..Good news boys! The stew is great" she said cheerfully.

"That's great" Paul said as his voice seemed to change dramaticaly.

**After dinner-**

"Wow i'm so full..." Danni said moaning as she exited the galley.

Paul and Jim exited at the same time and Paul knocked Jim down again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jim. Here let me help ya up" Paul grabbed his arm and pulled Jim up to him so no one else could here him speak.

"Whatever you do, boy. Don't say I didn't warn ya." he said as his voice chaged once more.

**A/N: ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can just so you know. And please if you've read this story and like it so far please reveiw or tell your friends or something. Thanks again. Ciao!**


	3. Spoiled Kisses

**A/N: It's been a while I know and i'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter3-Spoiled Kisses**

Jim walked over to where Danni was but she had run off somwhere and had dropped her art book. Jim picked it up and started flipping through the pages.

"These are pretty good." he said.

He looked up and saw Dann standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry I just found your book and I just wanted to see some of your other work." he said trying not to offend her.

"Why didn't you just ask?" she laughed as she walked over and took the book from him.

"Who is the girl in all of those drawings?" he asked as he followed her when she moved.

"My mother..." she replied sorrowfully.

"Why do you draw her so much? She's just about the only thing in that book."

"Uh...she fell overboard on this ship. Pirates were attempting to kidnap her and the pirate hit this one and it leaned to one side. Unfortunatley my mother was at the side when it happened so she fell overboard." she replied grimly

"I'm so sorry but why were they trying to kidnap her?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I think they thought that if they got my mother they could get to the captain. The captain kinda tries to keep the galaxies clean on his journeys and they saw him as a threat."

"Oh...I'm so sorry about your mother..."

"I'm fine now can we like change the subject?" she pleaded.

"Sure..." He turned around to face the moon. "The moon is really beautiful tonight"

"Yeah it does" she said as she walked over to the side of the ship and sat down and Jim did the same.

Danni smiled at Jim and he smiled back. they were loving the moment. Then Jim leaned closer to Danni and their lips almost touched again. Then they were inturrupted again.

"Danni girl, Jim! Hit the hay it's getting late." yelled the Captain from his quarters.

They both sighed and trudged off to bed.

**A few day's later really early in the morning-**

Jim woke up and came out of the cabin and saw Danni drawing.

"Hey Danni what are you drawing?" he asked as he ran up to her.

"Uh uh uh. You can't see til it's done." she laughed.

"Oh but you'll show me when it's done, right?"

"Of course" she smiled sweetly and moved to sit on the side of the ship again and Jim followed.

"I've been working on this during almost all the journey. You'll love it" she said as she scribbled more on the drawing.

Then she closed up the book and tossed it down.

Then Jim leaned over to kiss her. They both had their eyes closed and before their lips touched Danni heard Jim grunt in pain.

She opened her eyes to see Jim lying unconcious on the ground and to see Paul standing there. He gagged her and tied her up and dragged her below deck.

**A/N: ok sorry guys but it's bedtime here and I'm p too late. I'll write more later. Cya! remember reveiw!**


	4. Below Deck

**A/N: Welcome back fan girls and fan boys. I have yet another chapter of this story. please enjoy and reveiw.**

**Chapter4-Below Deck**

Jim regained conciousnes and bolted wnto the deck as fast as he could. When he got thee he saw Danni tied up in a longboat and Paul laughing hysterically.

"You let her go" Jim said angrily.

"Oh you want the girl do you? Please. You can't stop me, you puny little thing." he replied chuckling.

Jim realized he was unarmed and was looking around the room for anything he could use to help him. He couldn't find anything, he was helpless and face to face with a mad man.

Paul walkd over to him and lifted him up by the collar. "Boy, I warned you. All you're doing is hurting yourself." he said smiling. Then he threw Jim across the room and he hit the wall.

He stood up a bit shakily and Paul lifted him up by the collar again and threw him straight down.

Jim got back up and attempted to punch,kick,and hit Paul with all his might. Paul avoided most of them and the ones he was hit by didn't seem to hurt much. Then Paul slammed Jim to the ground again.Jim let out a yell as he hit. Then Paul kicked him in the stomach and Jim rolled across the floor.

Luck was on his side today. He saw a knife sitting there next to him.

"Perfect" he whispered as he picked up the knife, a little blood coming from his mouth.

He stood up and pointed the knife at Paul.

"Oh you've got a knife do you?" Paul asked jokingly. "You have no clue how to weild that thing" Paul laughed.

"I don't have to" Jim said angrily. Then he threw the knife at Paul. It hit him on the shoulder wounding him.

Then Captain Garnette came in with the crew to see what the noise was.

"Jim...Paul? What's goin' on ere?" asked the captain.

Then Paul ripped the knife from his flesh and jumped down into the sky under the long boats.

Jim ran over to Danni and started untieing her.

"Are you ok, Danni?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine Jim but what about you? You took a good beating from that jerk" she said with concern.

"I'm fine really" he answered. Then Jim leaned in to give Danni a kiss. They were inturrupted again by Captain Garnette.

"Oh Danni girl!" he yelled as he picked her up from the long boat.

He set her down gently and helped Jim out of the boat aswell.

"Ok Danni girl. We're gonna have us a celebration in your honor. Come on boys cook some grub and pour some ale!" he yelled again and the whole crew walked up to the deck and Danni and Jim followed.

Jim and Danni were standing by the side of the boat talking.Jim looked into her eyes and she looked back. Then he leanedin to kiss her and just before their lips touched, out of no where, there was a thrust in the boat and Danni fell off the side but Jim got her just before she fell. He was holding her hand but he couldn't pull her up.

It was the pirates. They hit the Pheonix with their ship. The crew fired at the pirates and they darted away.

Jim was holding on to Danni and was trying not to let her go. No one else knew what was happening.

Then Jim lost his grip and Danni slipped out of his hands and into the sky.

Jim dropped to his knees. "No..." he whispered.

Captain Garnette came over and put his shoulder on Jim's.

"Boy what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir but she...I couldn't hold on...I was too weak...she...she fell overboard..." he sputtered out sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry,too Jim. We'll take you home ok?" he said in a comforting voice and then gave the orders to turn the ship around.

**Back on Montressor-**

Jim and Captain Garnette entered the old Benbow Inn.

"Mom..." Jim said "I'm home..." he continued sorrowfully.

Sarah came out and gave Jim a confused look. She had never seen her son like this.

"Jim...here. I think Danni would have wanted you to have this." Captain Garnette said as he handed Jim Danni's artbook.

"Jim...wh...what happened?" Sarah asked cautiously.

Jim just looked up at her and ran to his room without a word.

Jim sat on his bed and looked at the book. he flipped through it until he came t a picture that said "For Jim" at the top. He looked at it and it was a picture of Jim and Danni together.

Jim stared at the picture.

"I never got to say goodbye..." he whispered to himself as a single,silent tear rolled down his cheek.

The End

**A/N: ok that's it. It's the end. No worries though I have a surprise for you all. **


End file.
